Unattainable Love
by MissAlyssa108
Summary: Underdeveloped Ceddie in my head. no flames even if it sucks! just constructive critism! R
1. last Minute Replacement

**PLEASE R&R!**

_Wow, Sam's really pushing it, _I thought. The show was going to start in less than five minutes and neither of us knew where she was. I mean, I wasn't that surprised, Sam wasn't the most punctual person in the world…..

But, seriously, this was really bugging Carly. The show had always meant so much to her! I hated to see her so worried. She was practically plowing a hole in the floor with her frantic pacing. I fiddled with the cameras, but everything was ready. Except for the missing co-host. It seemed like there was nothing for me to do but wait. At least I couldn't think of anything _else _to do.

We had texted her tons that evening, and called her a couple times. It cut strait to voice-mail. Great, her phone was dead.

Just to break the awful silence I said, "Less than two minutes now. Carly, what's the plan?"

She looked at me, her eyes tortured, her mouth curved into a scowl "I don't know, Freddy! I don't plan for Sam to just not show up! I guess I'll open the show myself and stall. If Spencer weren't on a date…"

Of all the days for him to finally get a date! Why today, when we needed him? I didn't understand why he kept on trying. Love seemed completely unattainable…

"If she's not her, I'll help." I found myself promising, "I know all of the bits you were planning on doing." I just didn't know what _I_ was doing. I was much more comfortable BEHIND the camera… But, the moment she flashed me a shining smile, I decided that I would do it, stage-fright or not. I was setting up the cameras differently now. So they could be stationary and still get god shots. I had a remote like Sam's, It would switch the live feed from camera 1 to camera 2 and als allow me to zoom in and out from a distance.

I stood beside Carly. I leaned in, and whispered " Alright, Carly, you ready? Because we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Hi, you have reached the iCarly website. The Sam you're trying to reach is unavailable due to some bad personal habits." Carly smiled. She was such a great actress! And she could think on her feet. She looked totally relaxed like we'd planned it carefully into the show. "I'm Carly" "And I'm Freddy.."

"And this is ICarly!"


	2. Glowing

**A/N: this is just part one of this chappie. please R&R the second part is nearly ready! It's longer**

You couldn't say he didn't try, because he did. But, you also couldn't say he was even close to decent, because he wasn't. Apparently, Freddy couldn't act worth beans. Even if his life depended on it.

Although he was awful she couldn't help feeling grateful. He never seemed to give up. She wondered why. She saw the hurt in his eyes as he realized he had made another mistake or had delivered a line wrong. Yet, he put on his cute, dimpled smile through it all, and continued with only slight hesitations.

All in all the show was a flop. Probably one of the worst in the new year. Or ever… But, Carly, ever the optimist refused to cave into being depressed. But, she couldn't say as much for pooor Freddy. The moment the sign-off was over and the cameras were off, he sank, dejected, into a bean bag. He held his head in his hands.

She walked across the room. She pulled a bean bag up next to his and sat down. She didn't have any idea what to say, or how to help. He never seemed trust her words, especially when they were exactly what he wanted to hear. So, she simply sat there in silence. Her hand, as if by its own accord, ended up on his back.

She patted. Then it evolved into a light rubbing. He glanced up at her with question in his eyes. She just shrugged. He hid behind his hand. She sighed, slightly peeved. She reached up and gingerly took his hand and slowly removed it from his face. Her eyes were soft as she looked at him. He was openly staring at her, completely unbelieving of his luck.

** part 2: Its up!**

It started out completely friendly. Simply comfort. Carly was a nice girl, she would have done the same for anyone of her friends.

Suddenly it deepened. She wasn't just patting anymore. She was lightly running her hand over his back, the slight pressure made it feel like soft rubbing. It felt so heavenly he hardly could bring himself to look at her, let alone voice the question that had been gnawing on his heart for months. He raised his head slightly.

Her eyes were sparkling. This was nothing new, they always did. He had always imagined that somewhere deep in her dark eyes, there were lights. They always seemed to be dancing with joy or amusement. This was a softer sort of light. More of a… glow. He swallowed hard.

She shrugged at him, her eyes reflecting her defensiveness. He had upset her. He'd done that enough today, what with ruining the show, butchering every single bit twice. He let his head fall back in his hands. He was just beginning to get lost in regretting all the mistakes he'd made with Carly.

He remembered the day he had ended it. Why had he been so noble? Why couldn't he just enjoy it why it lasted? Because Carly was special, and deserved t know the truth. That's why…

Her hand was lightly on his. It sent tingles up his arm that eventually reached his heart and made it do double-time. She carefully moved his hand away from his face. He didn't know he was blatantly staring at the amazing girl before him, he was only aware of the fact that she was holding his hand and glowing. And in her gaze, with her delicate, porcelain hand in his, he glowed too.

R and R


	3. freddi's Dilema

**My concience says that i shouldn't leave my peeps hangin' At long last here it is!**

I gulped. Then I tore my eyes from hers and looked down. MY mind wasn't even forming words anymore, it was simply a silent !What ...

Then it's gears resumed creakyily. What,... did i do? What SHOULD i do? /these questions were very important.

I took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes... this was gonna be hard...

" is... isitlateryet?" she got the first word in.

What lauguage was she speaking?

"what?" I must have sounded so STUDPID!

" Is it, you know, LATER yet?" oh.

"Um, well... my arms been out of the cast for a term. no one really treats me like a hero. ... i mean... What? Do you want it to be later" I tried not to look hopeful.

i failed. She just nodded her head. We started to smile, we laughed really hard and long together until we heard the studio door open, for Sam had decided that she woulld show up. 2 hours late!

'SAM!" Carly was pretty pissed

"Hey, Carly, Fredwierd" Sam was not even bothered. sure she'd messed up the show. What did she care/ i wanted to make her leave...i let go of Calys hand a stood up.

"Your late,Sam." I tried to sound threatening./

i failed. She shrugged.

" i guess i am... So, what'd i miss"She still didn't seem to take it serously...

"The whole dang show!" Carly shouted " Do you know how difficult it was to perform without a co-host?1" i don't think Carly had ever been this mad in her entire life. Wow

"What about spencer? Couldn't he help.. i figured'

"he's on a DATE, Sam. Normal people date! Freddi had to help" She was making a face.

"that bad huh?' Sam frowned, not too concered.

"Yes that bad! Ii can't talk to you right now! See you at school!" At that Carly punched the elevator button, shoved Sam in, and yelled " GO HOME!" once the doors slid shut. Carly didn't seem to remember that I was in the room, or even existed. She sank into a bean bag, tears running down her face. i needed to do something. i sat down next to her.

"Carly?" No responce "hey, Carls" Nada. I put an arm around her shoulders. Suddenly she was crying into my shoulder. i wraped my other arm around her and held her close. I layed my chin on the top of her head. She smelled heavenly... like Strawberries and cupcake. Her breathing evened out, her tears stopped falling. Slowly she raised her head and looked at me. The lights were dim. i must relight them. She looked miserable.

"Hey" I touched her chin lightly. I moved towards her, my hand slipping behind her neck. Yup i saw the shine in those eyes right before they closed. i leaned in further. She met me hallf way. My eyes fluttered shut.

i wished the kiss would never end, or that I could spend my time kissing Carly. Her hands ran up my cheat, wouund around my neck and wove themselves into my hair. my arms wrapped around her securely. Somehow, she ended up sort of in my lap.


End file.
